


All What I Wanna Say

by GabKuka



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Ensino Médio - AU, Hate to Love, M/M, Provocação, Teasing, agora entendo porque não gostam de fazer isso, difícil pra caralho, i guess, vou adicionando conforme lembro, Ódio pra Amor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabKuka/pseuds/GabKuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan não era homofóbico, simplesmente odiava Niall. O loiro ainda não sabia o por que disso, a única coisa que sabia era que algum dia, isso iria parar. Enquanto isso, seus sentimentos começam a retornar lentamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Não sou Prisoner, portanto, se tiver algum erro quanto a eles, me avisem por gentileza.  
> Também postado no tumblr braziliamdirectioner e no wattpad.

-Olhe, os veados do colégio.  
Fechei os olhos preparando-me mentalmente. Uma mão bateu no meu ombro, virando-me. Abri os olhos e olhei para o lado vendo Louis encolhido na frente de Tom. Olhei para cima,encontrando os olhos de Nathan, que sorriu maldosamente.  
Os dois não são homofóbicos, simplesmente odiavam-nos desde o início.  
-Olá, Horan. – estremeci. Ele era meu bully e me provocava, enquanto seu amigo Tom Parker era o bully de Louis.  
-Sykes. –falei fingindo nojo, mas não fingi muito bem. Eu gostava dele até ano retrasado, e é realmente difícil ignorar alguém que já gostou, mesmo que não sinta nada, ou quase nada.  
Fechei os olhos sentindo um punho em minha mandíbula, escutando Lou choramingar por um soco no estômago.  
Como num passe de mágica, Tom resmungou:  
-Vamos, Nath. Max está no carro, esperando a gente já. – escutei seus passos afastando-se.  
Nathan ri amargo, levantando meu queixo machucado, fazendo-me abrir os olhos.  
-Até depois, babe. –ele diz dando-me um beijo no pescoço, arrepiando-me. Sorri e segue Parker.  
Viro-me para Louis, abraçando-o.  
-Hey, Lou. – dou um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo-o sorrir. – Quer que o Zayn te espere, é?  
Ao ouvir o nome do namorado, levanta-se animado.  
-Vamos! Vamos, Ni! Ele tá esperando.  
Sorrindo, agarro sua mão, saindo da escola.


	2. Maldito Sykes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan quase beija Niall.

-Querido! Hora de levantar - minha mãe me chamou do lado de fora do corredor. Gemo e ela desce.  
Levanto da cama, trocando-me para colocar um pólo azul marinho, calças creme e supra’s brancos. Faço qualquer penteado então indo para a cozinha.  
Sento na mesa, falando “bom dia” e como os waffles. Então me arrumo e vou para a escola.  
Chegando lá, Louis ainda não chegou e sento-me num banco do exterior, escutando McFly. Um corpo senta-se e viro-me sorrindo, pensando ser Lou. O sorriso cai vendo Nathan.  
-Hey, babe. - ele diz sorrindo, e não consigo evitar de olhar seus lábios, mas balanço a cabeça revirando os olhos. - Tudo bem?  
-Ah, claro, Sykes. Nem me machuquei ontem. - pode me chamar de louco, mas já me acostumei com ele. Além do mais, ele nunca me fez nada de muito ruim… Olhei seus olhos verdes e pensei ter visto algum.. remorso? Logo, porém, sorri maliciosamente, então num impulso, bica os lábios em minha testa, saindo rapidamente. Coro. A chama chamada “Nathan” cresce em meu peito. Por quê, Deus?  
Escuto passos e viro-me para Harry, meu coração batendo rapidamente.  
-Oi, Nialler. - meu coração falha uma batida diante do apelido. Ele é minha paixão.  
-O-oi, Haz. - ele sorri, mostrando as covinhas e o meu coração derrete. Seus olhos verdes brilham e ele usa uma camisa branca simples, jeans pretos e converse.  
-Como você está? - pede, sentando-se ao meu lado.  
-Bem e você?  
-Melhor agora. - flerta ele passando a mão nos cachos rebeldes, e engulo um suspiro. Conversamos e então Louis chega com Zayn.  
-Olá, pombinhos. - digo. Os dois sorriem, e quando o sinal bate, começam aquela coisa brega “eu te amo -beijo -, eu te amo mais - beijo”. Agradeço por ninguém se importar. Mas fico com inveja e sem pensar, olho para Harry, que continua sorrindo.  
-Vai lá, amor. - diz Zayn com um último selinho. - Tchau, Niall e Styles.  
Aceno, indo para a sala sozinho. Lou e Harry tinham o primeiro período perto da sala um do outro. Enquanto eu, tinha a primeira aula praticamente no outro lado da escola.  
-Atrasado. - a sra. Poopins diz, negando minha entrada. Abri a boca para desculpar-me mas ela fecha a porta.  
Bufo indo para o campo de futebol, sentando na arquibancada, com os fones explodindo All Time Low em meus ouvidos.  
-Do it for Baltimore. - cantei junto sabendo não haver ninguém comigo.  
-Why can’t thursday last forever. - viro-me para o banco de trás, arrependendo-me em seguida.  
Nathan olhava para mim perto demais. Seu nariz quase roçava o meu e conseguia sentir sua respiração quente em meu rosto. Tento me afastar, mas ele coloca sua mão direita em minha nuca, puxando-me para perto de si. Inspiro profundamente, assustado. O garoto se aproxima, e consigo quase sentir seus lábios nos meus. Então ele ri. Oh, é, eu estava fechando os olhos quado ele ri, o desgraçado  
. -Realmente achou que eu te beijaria, Horan? Em seus sonhos, babe. - beliscou meu lábio inferior e saiu da minha vista.   
O pior foi, que, em meu sonho diário com Harry, ao invés de os lábios do mais novo tocarem os meus, foram os do Sykes. Maldito.


	3. O Pé Torcido

Alguns dias se passaram, mas tudo continuava meio igual. Niall e Louis ainda eram um pouco vítimas de bulliyng por Tom e Nathan, ás vezes com um pouco de socos e algumas vezes apenas com palavras ou bolas de papel.  
Nathan continuava provocando o loiro, agora ainda mais por causa da vez nas arquibancadas, isso havia feito ele ficar ainda mais confiante sobre como provocá-lo. Zayn continuava namorando Tomlinson e o namoro ia bem, os dois se encontravam antes e depois da escola, já que não estudavam na mesma. Enquanto no horário das aulas, viviam trocando mensagens.  
Harry estava ainda mais próximo de Niall e Louis.  
#-#-#-#  
Cheguei na escola mancando um pouco. Na aula de Educação Física de ontem, o maldito Nathan teve que colocar o pé na minha frente enquanto estávamos correndi de um lado ao outro da quadra. Depois ele ainda teve a cara de pau de falar pra mim que a ideia era só que eu caísse e todos rissem de mim.  
"Babe, desculpa, era só pra você cair e eles rirem.."  
A “explicação” dele ainda está nítida na minha mente. Infelizmente para nós - pra mim porque eu sofri o acidente e pra ele que não conseguiu suas “preciosas risadas” -, eu acabei torcendo o pé levemente.  
Me sentei no banco ao lado da sala de Inglês, minha primeira aula do dia. Era cedo, então não tinha muitos alunos na escola. Eu gosto de ficar em silêncio, pensando.  
-Ni! - diz a voz rouca do Harry. Ele respirava meio ofegante. Ele estava me procurando? Não sonha, Horan. - Você melhorou?  
Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido desde que ele chegou e falou comigo. Tão fofo, e se preocupando comigo!  
-Y-Yeah. Estou melhor, sim. Só dói um pouco pra andar.  
Harry se sentou ao meu lado, conversando até o sinal tocar. Levantei-me, fazendo uma pequena careta ao sentir a dor. O moreno sorriu, em seguida me puxando pelo ombro para eu ficar reto. Quando eu estava na posição certa, ele colocou o braço na minha cintura - meu coração derretou e meu rosto queimou de vergonha.  
-Eu vou ajudar você. Sou seu escravo até seu pé melhorar. - ele disse e ainda piscou um olho.  
-Escravo sexual também? - eu ouvi eu mesmo murmurar. Arregalei os olhos e tentei fazer como se fosse uma piada.  
-Se você quiser, querido.  
————  
Estava sentado no refeitório junto com Harry, já que Lou não veio para ficar com Zayn, que está doente. Estavámos comendo e rinco quando Nathan senta ao meu lado.  
-Desculpa de novo, melhorou um pouco? - ele pediu, seu semblante parecendo preocupado. Ele parecia realmente arrependido, não tinha como não perdoar.  
-Tudo bem.. - eu disse num tom baixo e Haz me olhou como se dissesse que eu estava louco. Talvez eu estou.. - Melhorou um pouco sim.  
Enquanto nossa pequena conversa, Harry olhava para mim como se eu estivesse batendo a cabeça na parede e às vezes olhava para Sykes com expressão azeda.  
-Que bom. - Nathan sorriu, e eu devolvi o sorriso com um pequeno e receoso. - Melhore ainda mais, babe. - ele disse e beijou minha testa rapidamente, logo voltando à sua mesa com Tom e Siva.  
-Para de me chamar de babe. - resmunguei para mim mesmo, olhando meu prato.  
-Como assim você desculpou ele? - Harry sussurrou, mas seu tom era quase um grito de frustação. - Ele te bate, provoca, torce seu pé e você simplesmente desculpa ele?  
-Ele parecia arrependido. - tentei argumentar, sem olhar para cima. Eu sabia que ele estava certo, não se deve perdoar seu bullie.  
"E nem se apaixonar por ele." minha mente adicionou, junto com o fato de eu ter sonhado em beijar ele depois de não gostar dele.  
Voltei a atenção para o moreno na minha frente quando ele bufou. Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança inocente - inocentes não tem sonhos molhados com você, tem, Harry? - e me ajudou a levantar, novamente com a mão na minha cintura. Corei novamente.  
-Decidiu sobre a escravidão sexual já, Nialler? - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me estremecer e corar ainda mais.  
Olhei para ele, que sorria malicioso.  
-Ainda não, talvez você deva me dar uma amostra antes. - eu disse, decidindo que ele também deveria corar um pouco, é injusto se só eu ser o envergonhado.  
Isso surtiu efeito, porque ele corou fracamente.  
Arranhei a nuca, sentindo como se alguém estivesse me observando. Olhei por cima do ombro, achando Sykes olhando para Harry e para mim, com inveja em seus olhos verdes. Ele gosta do Harry também? Quando ele percebeu que eu vi seu olhar, ele sorriu como se dissesse “prepare-se, estou bolando algo”.  
Estremeci, e virei o rosto para a frente. Se ele realmente gosta do Harry, ele provalvemente o terá. O moreno ao meu lado é bissexual assumido, ele com certeza preferiria o Nathan do que eu, o simples Niall.


	4. Ele Não É Pra Você

-Olá, Horan. - estremeci com a respiração de Nathan em minha testa. - Me responda  - ordenou friamente.  
Levantei o olhar para encarar seus olhos verdes, sorrindo com descaso falso.  
-Olá, Sykes. - zombo, engolindo em seco como ele se aproxima ainda mais. Ele está com as mãos no meu pulso, prendendo-me de encontro com a parede de um corredor vazio nesse momento.  
Ele aproxima-se até que nossos peitos estão praticamente se tocando. Minha respiração acelera e ele parece gostar disso pois sorri. Abaixando minimamente sua cabeça, ele toca minha testa com os lábios, sussurrando:  
-Então você está saindo com o Styles agora? - pediu retoricamente em seguida fazendo “tsc”, tirando os lábios de minha testa. O maldito levantou meu rosto pelo queixo, fazendo-me sentir sua respiração quente em meus lábios. - Isso não é certo, babe. Ele não é pra você. - franzi os lábios tentando não mostrar fraqueza. Isso provava que eu estava certo: Nathan gostava de Harry. Saber disso aumentava minhas inseguranças. Harry poderia se apaixonar por Nathan ao invés de por mim.  
Nathan aproximou a boca da minha, colocando a ponta da língua para fora apenas para roçar levemente no meu lábio superior, o que me fez estremecer.  
-Pare com isso. - eu murmurei querendo gritar. Tentei livrar meus pulsos do aperto apertado dele, falhando miseravelmente. Ele sorriu debochado, como se pedindo “você realmente acha que eu vou fazer isso?”, apertou os lábios nos meus rapidamente, sussurrando:  
-Ele não é pra você, babe.  
O  sinal ressoou e ele afastou-se de mim bruscamente,  sorrindo maldosamente e andando para outro corredor.  
-Você está bem, Ni? -acenei para Louis, que levantou a sobrancelha. - Não tem febre? Você está bem vermelho.. - observou, o que só me fez corar ainda mais ao lembrar do que Nathan estava fazendo.  
-Eu estou bem, Lou Bear. Só calor.. - menti e ele não parecia realmente convencido mas deixou por isso mesmo. -O Zayn melhorou?  
Tomlinson corou e eu já sabia o “remédio” que ajudou o namorado dele.  
-Safado. - murmurei para ele. - Se aproveitando das doenças dos outros. Quando eu ficar doente, não se aproxime de mim. - brinquei.  
-Com prazer. - retrucou com uma reverência falsa. - De qualquer forma, ele melhorou. -sorriu. - E se você ficar doente, tenho certeza que o Harry vai ter o maior prazer de te ajudar.  
Corei pronto para retrucar mas o moreno chega bem nesse momento.  
-Com certeza. Eu ajudaria com o maior prazer. - respondeu ele colocando um braço em torno do meu ombro.  
Eles me odeiam, só pode. Meu rosto estava queimando e queimou até que eu cheguei na minha próxima aula.  
——————-  
Lou andava em minha frente em direção ao refeitório. Entramos na fila pegando nossos lanches e olhando em volta procurando uma mesa que aceitasse “veados” - Tom e Nathan acabaram fazendo com que praticamente toda a escola nos excluísse.-, encontrando Harry que acenou para nós, sentado com um garoto com cachos.  
Andamos até os dois, sentando na frente deles. Meu coração acelerou reconhecendo o garoto como James McGuiness, um amigo dos bullies.  
Ele mordeu o lábio levemente, olhando hesitante para mim.  
-Olhe, desculpa por qualquer coisa que eu fiz contra vocês dois.. - pediu olhando para Louis em seguida voltando o olhar para mim novamente.  
-Tudo bem.. Você nunca fez nada de ruim mesmo, certo, Lou Bear? - cutuquei-o no tronco, persuadindo a perdoar o McGuiness. Era verdade: Jay nunca fez nada demais quando estava sozinho, e quando na companhia de Tom ou Sykes, ele somente falava palavras rudes. Eu entendia que era apenas para não ser provocado pelos “amigos”.  
-Certo. - murmurou Tomlinson, começando a comer em silêncio. Revirei os olhos, virando para o meu novo amigo.  
-Então, Jay.. Sim, eu vou te chamar assim. -acrescentei quando ele pareceu surpreso. -Por que você está aqui?   
Não foi ele que respondeu, e sim Harry. Virei a cabeça para ele vendo-o sorrir e derreti.  
"Ugh, pare de fazer isso comigo, Curls!"  
-Ele precisa de amigos novos, apesar de não largar os velhos  - seu tom expressava veneno e desprezo, fazendo James apenas revirar os olhos e murmurar que eles não eram tão ruins assim. - Não tão ruins? Eles sempre provocam, fazem bullying e batem neles. - expressou com as mãos num gesto vasto para mim e Lou, que continuava comendo.  
-Haz, já chega. Eles são amigos dele, ele que se vire com as amizades. - reclamei fazendo ele se acalmar um pouco e McGuiness me dar um olhar agradecido. Comecei a comer rapidamente, por um momento esquecendo de tudo.  
"Ou quase tudo." pensei quando uma bolinha de papel bateu na minha mão direita que estava ao lado do prato. Abri a bolinha sendo seguido pelos olhares atentos dos três.  
"Ele não é pra você, babe. Xx - N. S"  
Apesar de nervoso, minha mente pensou que o “N.S” poderia ser Niall Styles ao invés de Nathan Sykes. Olhei para Harry e os outros, todos parecendo curiosos.  
-Nathan? - sussurrou meu melhor amigo em meu ouvido. Acenei levemente. - O que era? - balancei a cabeça não querendo pensar sobre isso. Eu sentia que Harry era a única coisa em que Nathan não podia se meter, mas parece que eu estava enganado. O demônio me perseguia em todos os lugares: na escola, fora da escola, um dia ele até mesmo foi para minha casa quando eu estava sozinho somente para me provocar.  
Suspirei sentindo um par de olhos verdes me olhando.  
—————-  
Meus olhos estavam fechados, tentando ir para outro lugar com minha mente. Parker e o amigo nos empurraram para um corredor vazio quando eu e Lou estávamos indo para casa. Tom bateu em Lou no estômago e deu-lhe alguns tapas no braço até que estivesse vermelho, mas Sykes não me deixou ir tão facilmente.  
-Vamos, Nath. - bufou o bullie de Lou. - O Max está esperando. - eu ainda não entendia porque ele chamava eu e Louis de bichas e outras palavras quando ele mesmo tinha um namorado.  
-Eu vou à pé. Tenho assuntos a resolver com o gay irlandês. - ele o enxotou sorrindo diabolicamente para mim.  
Assim que Tom foi embora, Lou começou a gemer enquanto Nathan continuava a me chutar nas pernas. Meu amigo se levantou com dificuldade e me olhou, com medo e remorso.  
-Pode ir. - eu apenas movi a boca em meio à dor. Ele murmurou um “desculpe” e foi para onde Zayn estava esperando. Eu não o culpava por não ficar aqui para um apoio moral pelo menos, e além do mais, eu quem disse que ele poderia ir.  
Fechei os olhos novamente, imaginando algo como Nando’s, quando eu ainda tinha bastantes amigos ou até mesmo algum filme retardado que eu vi.  
-Finalmente sozinhos, babe. - Sykes murmurou e eu abri os olhos rapidamente. Se eu não soubesse que ele me odiava e repudiava, teria pensado que ele iria me estuprar  Estremeci apenas com o pensamento. - Você realmente não vai parar de sair com o Styles? - resmungou chutando meu estômago. Abri a boca tentando recuperar o ar, e ele irritou-se ainda mais com minha falta de resposta. -Responda, sua bicha. - ordenou dando um soco em meu queixo.  
Fechei os olhos com o impacto. Minhas pálpebras estavam fechadas duramente para não deixar nenhuma lágrima escapar; eu não daria esse gostinho para o maldito do Sykes.  
O moreno bufou pesadamente e se agachou em minha frente. Era sempre assim, ele me espancava e em seguida ficava em minha frente, somente para provocar. Logo ele iria me chamar de babe novamente e ir embora, deixando-me num estado deplorável.  
Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele levantou meu queixo machucado fazendo-me estremecer com a dor. Acariciou a pele e o sangue que saíra, aproximando-se ainda mais.  
-É melhor você parar de sair com o Styles-meu-cabelo-cacheado-me-faz-irresistível - eu riria se não estivesse machucado e se não fosse ele que estivesse falando isso -,ou então você - ele puxou meu cabelo fortemente, e algumas lágrimas escorreram. - e talvez até ele, vão sofrer as consequências. - limpou as lágrimas com o polegar da mão no meu queixo, mordendo minha bochecha bruscamente, deixando marcas de dentes. Em seguida ele lambeu a nova ferida, afastando-se. - Até amanhã, babe. E é melhor você vir e se afastar do Cachinhos Morenos. -ameaçou antes de sair de minha vista.  
Então eu desabei, chorando profusamente. Assim que me recompus, levantei e fui para casa mancando. 


	5. Deseja Alguma Diversão, Babe?

Levantei andando melhor do que ontem. O machucado em minha barriga estava roxo, fraco, mas ainda roxo. Meu queixo, estava pior; um pouco inchado e com alguns riscos de sangue nele. E não se esqueça de minha bochecha, ainda existia algumas marcas de dentes, fracas.  
Minha mãe sabia que isso era obra de alguém, mas havia a convencido de que não precisava ir até a escola falar com o diretor, falando que iria fazer algo como boxe ou kung fu. Ainda me lembro do dia em que Nathan resolveu começar a me atormentar, ele havia dito que se eu falasse sobre isso para qualquer um, eu iria sofrer ainda mais. Isso realmente não estava em meus planos, obrigado.  
Uma coisa que eu ainda não entendia era porque ele me atormentava. Existia tantas pessoas na escola -não que eu deseje isso para qualquer pessoa - mas continuo não compreendendo porque eu era o escolhido.  
-Niall! - escutei o sotaque de Cheshire, nublado de preocupação. - O que aconteceu, querido? - Harry pediu, sentando ao meu lado. Virei para ele, meu coração batendo rapidamente como sempre. Estávamos no pátio exterior, sentados num banco de pedra.  
-Não foi nada. Não precisa se preocupar. - ele não parecia convencido, porém. Ouvi-o murmurar algo como “Nathan” e suspirei. Não é como se ninguém soubesse dessa parte horrível de meus dias. Após Styles murmurar mais algumas coisas -das quais entendi “parar, machucar, amor, matar” -, o moreno parecia ter voltado ao normal.  
-Mal se recuperou do pé e já machucado de novo.. - fez o som de “tsc” -Acho que terei que ser seu escravo novamente, uh?  
Não evitei e corei. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Ele sabia da minha -pequena- queda por ele? Alguém contou? Eu sou muito nervoso quando ele está perto e por isso ele percebeu? Meus olhares -amorosos- não são tão discretos quanto pensei? Já estava surtando quando escuto Harry bufar e algo -ou melhor, alguém- agachar-se em minha frente.  
-O quê eu lhe disse ontem, babe? - não precisei olhar o rosto para reconhecer a voz, e mesmo se não conhecesse a voz assim tão bem, Nathan ainda era o único que me chamava de “babe”. Hum, me pergunto como “babe” soaria na voz do Harry… - Responda. - murmurou Sykes e olhei para ele. Por quê uma pessoa tão má era autorizada a ser tão bonita?  
Senti Harry se levantando, assim como o outro moreno. Mordendo o lábio, levantei também. Por que tenho que ser o menor?!  
-Deixe ele em paz, Sykes. - Harry resmungou, mas mesmo assim, bastante claro e direto. Eu faria o que ele está mandando, Nathan..  
-Sai fora, Styles-O-Irresistível - Nathan respondeu, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas. Huh? Mas ele não gosta do Haz? Ele deveria me mandar embora, não? - Meu assunto é com ele. - e eu pude jurar que ouvi ele murmurar “ele é meu, não seu”. É oficial, eu enlouqueci graças a esses anos de bullying.  
Antes que as coisas pudessem ficar piores, aproximei-me de Hazza e coloquei a mão em seu braço, o que pareceu acalmar-lo um pouco.  
-Vamos embora, ele não vale a perda de tempo. - dei um olhar de relance para meu bullie, percebendo um olhar de mágoa. Ugh, por quê eu tenho que ficar louco?  
Sai com Harry, entrando na escola. Algumas pessoas cochichavam enquanto passávamos  provavelmente sobre a “briga” entre meu Harry e Sykes.  
-Sabe, acho que de agora em diante, além de seu escravo, serei seu guarda-costas. - ele cochichou em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.  
Acho que poderia me acostumar com essa ideia..  
—————-  
Ugh, aula de educação física. Não é que eu odeie, é que essa professora sempre manda nós jogarmos ou vôlei ou fazer ginástica. Eu realmente preferiria jogar futebol. E o pior, Nathan está na minha turma, enquanto nem Louis ou Harry, nem sequer Jay está conosco.  
-Hey, babe. - falando do diabo.. Sykes apareceu ao meu lado de repente e colocou o braço ao redor de meu ombro. - Como vai a sua relação com o Styles? - ele pediu com desprezo no nome do Harry. Eu ainda não entendo, eu pensei que ele gostava do mesmo garoto que eu gostava.  
Não, coração. Não fique feliz por causa de uma esperança que não vai ser real  e que você não deveria sentir mais.  
-Nada que te interesse. - respondi secamente tentando tirar a esperança, que ainda não entendia porque estava a sentindo, de minha cabeça.  
-Não fale assim comigo. -grunhiu ele.  
-Façam duplas! - escutei a professora gritar. Gemendo internamente, olhei em volta, evitando propositalmente o lado em que Nathan estava. Iríamos fazer ginástica e como sempre, ninguém iria querer ser minha dupla. Dei um passo para frente, fazendo o braço de Sykes sair de meu ombro.  
Estava andando em direção aos bancos quando senti uma mão em meu punho, puxando-me para trás. Nathan praticamente abraçou-me, sussurrando maldosamente em meu ouvido:  
-Onde pensa que vai, parceiro? - em seguida gritou - Niall é minha dupla! - a maioria das pessoas deram-lhe olhares estranhos, como se dissessem “e pegar os germes dele? Louco.”.  
Senti um aperto em uma de minhas nádegas, fazendo-me pular.  
-Vamos nos divertir. - sussurrou Nathan em meu ouvido novamente. Uh oh.


	6. A Diversão

O início da aula fora normal, apesar de que Nathan continuava dando apertos em minhas nádegas, coxas e realmente perto de minha região inferior. Eu percebia o moreno me olhando com um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes, como se montasse um plano muito detalhado. Isso realmente me fazia temer a hora em que ficássemos sozinhos, a “diversão” me preocupava.  
-Senhora O’Shea - uma garota que reconheci como uma aluna da oitava série entrou no campo chamando a professora -, a diretora quer falar com você. - ela anunciou falhando miseravelmente em não olhar para os garotos suados, com as camisas coladas aos corpo como consequência.  
Mandando-nos para o chuveiro, a professora anda em direção a escola seguida pela garota que olhava de relance para os abdomens de alguns meninos.  
Praticamente dei um grito quando senti um braço sobre meus ombros. Mordi o lábio para não gemer diante da visão de Sykes. Ele realmente tinha de fazer isso e ainda se encostar em mim? Não me culpe por olhar para a barriga musculosa mas não exageradamente definida dele, eu sou gay, oras!  
-A diversão começa agora. - sussurrou ele em meu ouvido de um modo provocante, fazendo-me estremecer.  
Praticamente me arrastando, entramos no vestiário. Havia poucos garotos nessa aula conosco e eles já haviam tomado um banho rápido enquanto Nathan me puxava em direção aos vestiários. Eu não gostava do fato de estarmos sozinhos no último período, ou seja, nós poderíamos ficar aqui até a hora que Sykes quisesse.  
Assim que estávamos na parte de dentro do cômodo, Nathan bateu a porta e a trancou - como ele conseguiu pegar a chave, não tenho nem ideia -, colocando a chave na parte de cima de um armário, onde eu sabia que ele conseguiria pegar facilmente mas que eu teria que pular para tentar.  
-Hora do banho. - ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, um sorriso até maldoso, que aumentou quando viu os meus olhos arregalarem quando eu descobri o que ele tinha em mente. Ele realmente queria tirar a roupa e que eu fizesse o mesmo? - O que está esperando para tirar a roupa? - Nathan continuou enquanto tirava os shorts com os pés. Meus olhos azuis desceram até as boxers pretas que ele usava e pude praticamente sentir o sorriso arrogante que ele me dava.  
Com um som que parecia um rosnado, ele aproximou-se e começou a puxar minha camiseta, dando-me um chute na coxa quando recusei. Meus joelhos dobraram e aproveitando-se disso, ele puxou minha camisa, fazendo-me sentir ainda mais autoconsciente. Ouvi o som do sino anunciando o fim do dia escolar, mas ele não pareceu importar-se.  
Nathan agachou-se em minha frente e senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, arrepios correndo em minha espinha segundos depois. Minha respiração engatou enquanto ele mordia a pele pálida e sensível. Eu não acho que conseguiria descobrir a razão pela qual ele gosta de me provocar.  
De algum modo ele conseguiu tirar meus joelhos da posição dobrada e puxar meus shorts, jogando para qualquer lado.  
Seus lábios continuaram em meu pescoço, mordendo e sugando. Algumas vezes eu só queria empurrar Nathan, mas os hormônios logo me controlavam e eu tinha de morder o lábio inferior fortemente para que um gemido não acabasse saindo.  
Não é necessário dizer se meu membro estava acordado ou não, mas quando Nathan colocou os dedos nos lados da borda de minha boxer, eu soube que não podia deixá-lo fazer isso, pois a chama e as esperanças já estavam começando a crescer, mesmo sabendo que ele simplesmente me bateria assim que tivesse acabado de me humilhar.  
Empurrei-o com uma coragem inesperada - e uma força também - e corri para um chuveiro assim que ele praticamente caiu no chão. Liguei o chuveiro, colocando numa temperatura baixa e fui para baixo da água corrente. Tranquei o trinco da porta, agradecendo que os chuveiros sempre tinham toalhas por perto.  
Quando tirei minhas boxers, mordi o lábio para que nenhum som saísse. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era me aliviar e chorar por permitir que Sykes fizesse eu me sentir assim. Escutei Nathan resmungar ao lado de fora:  
-Você sabe que terá volta, babe. - e então um tecido, provavelmente sua boxer, caindo no chão. O chuveiro ao lado foi ligado e eu podia ouvir Nathan cantarolando sob o som da água.  
Ao mesmo tempo que tinha medo de sair do chuveiro e enfrentar meu bullie, sabia que não poderia ficar tomando banho o dia todo, portanto enrolei a toalha verde - tive certeza que ela ficasse presa acima de meus quadris, para evitar qualquer constrangimento - e saí para o vestuário.  
-Demorou como uma garota. - constatou Nathan, com a toalha enrolada fracamente abaixo do quadril. Não pude evitar e segui algumas gotas que caíam de seu peito até a borda da toalha. - Aproveitando a vista? - ele indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo de lado.  
Encarei seus olhos verdes e peguei minhas roupas, colocando boxers sem tirar a toalha. Rapidamente, coloquei a camiseta e as calças.  
-Abra a porta. - tentei dizer de um modo confiante, mas não acho que funcionou.  
Ele simplesmente aproximou-se - ainda somente com a toalha -, inclinando a cabeça até que nossas testas tocavam-se. Respirei profundamente, o que foi um erro pois pude sentir o leve aroma de menta presente em seu hálito. Seus lábios aproximaram-se dos meus e minha respiração engatou. Quando faltavam meros centímetros para que ele me beijasse, Nathan empurrou-me na parede fortemente.  
-Pare de ser tão idiota, Horan. - exclamou, dando-me um soco no estômago. Provavelmente a marca roxa se tornará mais forte agora. - Eu não quero te beijar, sua bicha. Sim, é isso aí. Eu não quero te beijar, simplesmente gosto de te humilhar. - senti algumas lágrimas em meus olhos mas não deixei que ele as visse. Para provar seu ponto, seus lábios foram para meu pescoço novamente, mordendo e chupando. - Tenha diversão explicando isso.  
E então simplesmente vestiu-se, pegou a chave, abriu a porta e saiu do vestiário.  
Coloquei a mão na marca roxa e sensível em meu pescoço e estremeci. Apesar de não querer, sabia que ele ainda conseguia mexer com meus sentimentos.


	7. Oficialmente

Na noite após a diversão, meu sonho me confundiu ainda mais. Sempre me dizem que quando estou dormindo falo sobre meu dia, então esperava sonhar com Nathan provocando.  
Sonhei com a escola, vazia. Sentava-me no chão e quando fechava os olhos via irís verdes, mas cada vez uma diferente. Percebi que era os olhos de Nathan e Harry, e seus olhos me incentivavam à andar em direção a eles, o que não entendia. Quero dizer, com Haz já sonhei coisas assim, mas Nathan? Nunca mais.  
Quando acordei, pensava em qual olho eu provavelmente escolheria. Minha resposta a algumas semanas seria os de Harry, mas não consegui impedir e os sentimentos por Nathan estavam ressurgindo, lentamente.  
Levantei-me lentamente e comecei a me arrumar para a escola. Colocando uma camisa com bigodes, calças bege e meus supra’s brancos desço para comer o café da manhã.  
-Huh, filho? -me chama minha mãe, parecendo hesitante. - O que é isso no seu pescoço? - meus olhos se arregalam quando percebo que esqueci da marca que Nathan fizera ontem. Coloco a palma sobre o roxo, mas isso não faz diferença porque ela já vira.  
-Huh, bem.. Merda. - resmungo e ela me dá um olhar. Como ela já sabia de que eu era homossexual, poderia falar que estava saindo com um rapaz, não? - Eu.. Estou saindo com um cara.  
Ela nem sequer pareceu surpresa, apenas sorriu para mim e disse que depois da escola eu deveria contar tudo sobre ele para ela. Sorri fracamente, se ela soubesse como esse “relacionamento” era..  
———-  
Eu tentei, realmente tentei fingir de que ver o Harry olhando para o menino novo daquele jeito não me machucava um pouco. Não estava com raiva de Liam - o aluno novo -, na verdade ele era bem legal e ele não tinha culpa de ser tão bonito. Mas também não gostava do fato de que Harry, que sempre estava flertando comigo, agora estava olhando para o moreno com um olhar admirador em seus olhos verdes.  
"Você realmente não havia percebido que era uma brincadeira, todos aqueles flertes, Horan?" uma voz pediu rudemente em minha mente, uma voz muito parecida com a de Nathan.  
-Tudo bem, Ni? - Louis pediu quando saímos da sala em direção ao refeitório, colocando o braço ao redor de meus ombros. Ele havia descoberto sobre minha queda pelo Styles e então me fez confessar, por isso estava tão preocupado.  
-Sim, Lou. - sorri para ele, em seguida murmurando apenas para mim - Ou ao menos vou ficar bem.  
Chegamos no refeitório antes de todos praticamente, então assim que escolhemos o que comer fomos escolher uma mesa - mas não era como se fôssemos escolher a mesa dos populares ou algo assim, não éramos idiotas. Cerca de dois minutos que nos sentamos o cômodo começou a encher.  
Vi quando Nathan encontrou e escaneou o lugar, assim que me achou ele sorriu malicioso. Desviei os olhos mas com minha visão periférica ainda podia vê-lo falando algo para Tom e Max, e logo que pegou um pedaço de torta vi-o vindo em direção à nossa mesa.  
-Huh, Lou. - chamei meu melhor amigo com um tom baixo, apontando para meu bullie discretamente.  
-Merda. - ele praguejou e provavelmente iria sugerir que saíssemos de lá, mas ambos sabíamos que isso só tornaria as coisas piores.  
Escutamos alguém puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se em minha frente. Como a mesa não era assim tão larga, eu sabia que Nathan conseguiria me provocar facilmente de onde estava. Respirando profundamente, levantei os olhos para o encarar.  
-Hey babe, e amigo do meu babe. - okay, acredito que meu coração não deveria ter derretido por causa da palavra possessiva. Louis somente fez um som de descaso.  
Por incrível que me apareceu, Nathan não provocou-me nem sequer me deu tapas na mão ou qualquer coisa assim, somente ficou ali, comendo e me olhando de um jeito que realmente me assustava.  
Um som de uma pessoa limpando a garganta nos fez olhar para cima.  
-O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Harry pediu para mim e então olhou para Lou, como se dizendo “ele eu entendo não fazer nada contra isso, mas você?”. Também não é normal meu coração não derreter com essa protetividade, mas somente doer ao ver que Liam estava logo atrás de Haz, com uma mão em suas costas.  
-“Ele” tem nome. - retrucou rudemente Sykes, revirando os olhos. - E também não tem nenhuma obrigação de responder você, Styles. - agora estou confuso. Quem fala assim com a pessoa por quem está atraída?  
Harry deu um passo e eu já poderia ver que ele iria dar um soco em Nathan, mas Liam interviu:  
-Haz. - ele chamou e eu tentei segurar meu ciúmes. - Essa luta não é sua, você não tem que defender o Niall. Vamos, vamos sentar em outra mesa.  
Admito que estava me sentindo traído, esperando que Harry respondesse para ele algo sobre como eu era seu amigo, e por isso era dever dele me defender, mas ele somente colocou a mão na que Liam estava oferecendo e foi até a mesa mais distante de todos nós, não apenas de Nathan.  
-Eu não acredito nesse.. Nesse filho da mãe. - murmurou Lou entre dentes. Olhei surpreso para ele, vendo o olhar de pena que ele tinha nos olhos tempestuosos. - Eu sinto muito, Nialler. - e então me abraçou, fazendo-nos esquecer que Sykes estava ali, assistindo tudo.  
-Esperem um pouco. - Nathan disse e olhamos para cima, mas seu olhar estava surpreendentemente calmo, curioso e em seus olhos havia outra emoção, que não conseguia nomeá-la. - Você gostava do Harry? - ele pediu olhando-me intensamente, e o nojo em sua voz quando disse o nome me fez perguntar se errei no julgamento.  
Corei fortemente e ele tomou isso como resposta, levantando-se e deixando a bandeja do lanche na mesa. Algumas da palavra se frases que entendi enquanto ele partia murmurando eram praticamente as mesmas: “não acredito”, “Styles!” e “muito melhor”.  
-O lanche foi tenso hoje. - Lou disse, provavelmente tentando melhorar os ânimos.  
———-  
No dia seguinte Louis não falava mais com Harry, por isso Zayn fazia o mesmo. Não posso dizer que conversava com Styles, não o fazia. Mas não por que estava bravo com ele, apenas porque sabia que se o fizesse, quebraria, chorando e falando sobre o quanto me machucava vê-lo com Liam.  
Nathan continuava provocando-me, mas não batia em mim seriamente, porém continuava deixando-me com marcas de socos, chutes e agora, chupões.  
Quando ele chegava perto de mim, eu sentia as borboletas em meu estômago, do mesmo modo que já havia sentido por ele e por Harry. Ele gostava de beijar – apesar que eu não chamava aquilo de “beijar”, pois era apenas para me provocar – meu pescoço, e eu podia sempre sentir ele sorrindo confiantemente e feliz quando me sentia estremecer.  
————-  
-Babe… -ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu não gostei do fato de que ele conseguia me fazer estremecer - e não por medo. Ele rapidamente baixou a gola de minha camisa de mangas compridas e colocou os lábios na  pele pálida - a gola estava ajudando a esconder o chupão que desaparecia lentamente.  
Sai de seus braços e virei-me para ele. Como o usual, seu rosto havia um sorriso maroto e sobrancelhas levantadas, desafiando-me a responder a seus impulsos.  
-Dessa vez, eu vou lhe beijar. - ele disse e o fez.  
Como o usual, também, acordei do sonho. Era oficial, estava me apaixonando por Nathan James Sykes, novamente.


	8. James

Levantei-me estremecendo por causa da dor. Nathan havia descoberto duas coisas na aula de Educação Física ontem: que a minha nuca era um ponto fraco meu e que se ele mordesse levemente e em seguida assoprasse naquele lugar, eu provavelmente ficaria tão mole que ele poderia me bater sem que eu sequer tentasse sair de perto dele.   
Cheguei na cozinha encontrando minha mãe já sentada. Ela levantou os olhos e as sobrancelhas e disse:  
\- E então, vai me contar sobre o menino com quem você estava saindo? - cruzou os braços sobre o peito e me sentei.  
\- Huh.. mãe..  
-É o Harry? - pediu parecendo entusiasmada como uma garota que quer saber como foi o encontro da amiga.   
Senti meu rosto esquentar e meu coração aperta-se. Minha mãe sempre quisera que eu e Harry virássemos mais que amigos - tal mãe, tal filho? -, e contar que ele não queria isso seria no mínimo constrangedor porque ela já sabia de meus sentimentos pelo moreno. E eu ainda deveria inventar um colega para estar me dando esses chupões - não é como se eu pudesse dizer "ah, mãe, é meu bullie que gosta de me provocar e me deixar sexualmente frustrado".  
\- Não, mãe. - comecei lentamente. - Não é o Harry, afinal, não é como se ele quisesse algo a mais.   
\- Então, quem seria? - pediu após se recuperar de ter seus sonhos amassados.   
-Uh. - Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, Nathan, Siva.. - É o Jay.  
\- Jay? - ah, beleza. Ela não o conhece.  
-James McGuinness, um novo amigo.   
Por favor, me desculpe, Jay.  
Minha mãe logo recomeçou a parecer uma adolescente e eu me apressei para sair de casa.   
-Me apresente ele um dia desses! - ela gritou quando eu sai de casa. Merda.  
***  
-Você o quê? - tentava pedir Louis entre risadas, enquanto seu namorado parecia entre preocupado com minha situação, preocupado com a sanidade do namorado e a vontade de rir de minha desgraça.  
\- Eu disse pra minha mãe que estou saindo com o Jay. - suspirei novamente, o que somente fez meu melhor amigo rir ainda mais forte. - Isso, ria da desgraça de seu ex melhor amigo.  
Tomlinson parou abrutamente de ter um ataque de risadas. Sempre que ficássemos realmente chateados um com o outro, falávamos que a amizade acabou e o outro se desculpava.  
\- Desculpe. - ele disse de acordo com meus pensamentos. - Alguma idéia, Zee? - pediu ele aproximando-se ainda mais do moreno.  
Zayn deu-lhe um beijo na testa antes de me responder - eu agradeceria se esses dois não fossem fofos de dar inveja enquanto eu estou ferrado.  
-Bem, como isso envolve o tal de McGuinness, você tem que contar pra ele.  
Louis já havia começado a rir da careta que eu fizera com essa idéia, mas calou-se com o olhar que lhe dei.  
-Mas.. mas Zaynie! - reclamei como uma criança.   
\- É o melhor a se fazer, Ni. - Lou às vezes parece ter ciúmes quando seu namorado e eu começamos a nos comunicar com apelidos. É até engraçado de se ver, a menos que ele fique bravo com Zayn e o moreno me culpe. - E vocês não disseram que ele queria fazer algo para se desculpar? - continuou ele olhando para mim e em seguida para Lou que estava franzindo a testa e riu. - Ciumento. James provavelmente não vai se importar de o ajudar, Nialler.  
-Eu odeio quando você está certo. - eu disse em uníssono com meu melhor amigo e desse modo simplíssimo, ele esqueceu seu ataque de ciúmes.  
***  
Era o horário do almoço e eu estava sentado com Louis numa mesa afastada. Meu melhor amigo tinha o celular na mão esquerda para conversar com o namorado via sms e um garfo na direita com a qual comia distraidamente. Era relativamente anormal, mas eu não estava comendo no momento, muito ocupado procurando Jay no cômodo cheio de adolescentes.   
Havia mandado uma mensagem antes das aulas começarem, pedindo para que ele se sentasse conosco - pois apesar de agora ser nosso amigo, ele ainda sentava e era amigo de Tom ou Harry e Liam de vez em quando.  
\- Hey, Ni. - o garoto de cabelos cacheados, que me fazem lembrar de Harry infelizmente, me cumprimentou colocando sua bandeja verde na mesa, sentando em minha frente. - Então, qual é o problema?  
Lou começou uma tentativa de rir discretamente e comer fazendo James o olhar um pouco preocupado. Que belo amigo eu tenho...  
\- Não ria da minha desgraça, Louie! - reclamei arrastando o Louie. Olhei nervoso para Jay e dei uma olhada na cantina, meu coração disparando quando encontrei Sykes olhando diretamente em meus olhos a algumas mesas de distância em minha diagonal. - É o seguinte, Jay. - comecei olhando em seus olhos azuis. - Eu disse pra minha mãe que 'tô saindo contigo... - fechei os olhos esperando os risos ou os gritos indignados.  
-Niall... - por incrível que pareça, sua voz estava calma e quase, quase, compreensiva. - Por que fez isso, cara?  
\- Nathan. - respondi olhando para o sanduíche de frango em minha bandeja e como se ele estivesse nos escutando, Sykes riu.  
-Tudo bem, acho. - McGuinness disse e até mesmo Lou olhou para cima de suas mensagens com uma expressão surpreendida. - Tipo, não é como se nós realmente tivéssemos que sair, né? - e sorriu amigavelmente.  
\- Obrigado, Jay! - exclamei um pouco alto demais e vi Nathan olhando-nos com algo que distingui como ciúmes, ao menos era isso que minha mente gostaria de acreditar.  
Após falar com Jay me senti mais calmo e pude comer meu almoço normalmente e então o sinal bateu e despedi-me de meus amigos - com uma gratidão extra por Jay. Andei lentamente para a sala de Inglês, pois nessa aula somente Nathan era meu colega, e também porque depois seria Educação Física novamente apenas com Sykes.   
Assim que entrei na sala o sino resoou mais uma vez anunciando o começo do período e sentei-me em meu lugar cotidiano - na quarta classe da fileira que era encostada na parede esquerda - e preparei-me psicologicamente para o inferno desconfortável que seria ter Nathan ao meu lado como sempre nessa aula.  
\- Hey, babe. - ouvi ele cantarolar, mas não dei sinal de ter o feito. - Você deveria começar a me cumprimentar, sabe? - Sykes disse assim que se acomodou em sua classe.   
-Oi. - grunhi sem sequer olhar em sua direção. Provavelmente não foi minha melhor idéia, pois ele pegou meu queixo com força e girou minha face para que eu o olhasse nos olhos.  
-Escute aqui, viadinho. - esbravejou a centímetros de meu rosto, fazendo com que eu sentisse o leve frescor de mente em sua respiração quente. - Você tem que fazer o que eu mando, entende? Será pior se você não me obedecer, certo?  
Acenei o melhor que pude com sua mão segurando-me no lugar, mas o mais velho continuou a segurar.  
\- Senhor Sykes! - a professora rugiu quando entrou e viu sua posição. - O que pensa que está fazendo?  
Nathan somente revirou os olhos verdes para ela e olhou-me mais uma vez, intensamente. Minha respiração acelerou quando ele se aproximou ainda mais - apesar de saber que meus sonhos não se tornariam realidade, às vezes me parecia que o moreno queria beijar-me, mas não o fazia porque não gostaria de quebrar a "regra" que ele próprio criou. Ao invés disso, ele aproximou-se de meu ouvido e sussurrou "mal posso esperar para Educação Física", em seguida mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha e afastou-se.  
A professora olhou de Sykes para mim, balançando a cabeça como se reprovasse ou algo a frustrass.  
Como eu queria quebrar o pé de novo para não fazer Educação Física.


	9. Me Fudi

Incrível que pareça, Sykes não me incomodou na aula de EF, mas não tenho certeza se isso era realmente bom. Ao invés de me provocar como andava fazendo, ele resolveu empurrar-me no degrau feito de caixotes - caixotes de ferro, isso existia até a professora inventar, afinal? -, fazendo-me machucar meu joelho. E após a aula ter acabado, ele se "ofereceu" para me "ajudar" a ir a enfermaria, mas, obviamente, ele me arrastou para um corredor e fez o bullying diário.  
Resumindo, agora estou com o joelho roxo e estremeço sempre que coloco a perna direita no chão, uma lesão no braço esquerdo pelo empurrão que ele me dera de encontro a parede. E não vamos esquecer do grand finale: a mordida que dera ao meu pescoço.  
-Niall? - Lou me chama. - Tu 'tava viajando. - ele diz, balançando a cabeça.   
-Na maionese. - completa Zain e o olho como se ele tivesse duas cabeças. Ele nunca era dessas brincadeiras com expressões da epóca em que tínhamos nove anos.  
-Tanto faz. - murmuro e coloco a mochila para um ombro só. - Vejo vocês depois. - digo e saio rapidamente de perto dos dois. Hoje eu definitivamente não estou no clima de ficar de vela de um casal fofamente enjoativo.   
Entro na escola deixando-os no pátio e passo por Harry e Liam. Desde que admiti a mim mesmo que meus sentimentos por Nathan estavam ressurgindo, parei de ter tanto ciúmes de Liam. Apesar de tudo, queria meu amigo de volta, mas ele parecia ocupado demais com seu "amiguinho".   
-Hyia, Niall. - cumprimenta-me Jay, sorrindo. - Quando vou conhecer a "sogra"? - ele pede provocando e fazendo aspas com os dedos.  
-Hum, deixe-me pensar. - coloco os dedos no queixo, acariciando a barba imaginária, o que ganha um riso do moreno. - Nunca, pode ser?  
-Tipo, no dia nunca vou estar ocupado. - ele diz e rimos.  
Nathan vinha em nossa direção olhando para todos os cantos e quando me encontrou ele sorriu maldoso, mas seu olhar virou rapidamente de... raiva, quando viu Jay comigo. Será?  
-James. - ele disse praticamente tão frio que ninguém iria pensar serem amigos. - Que 'tá fazendo aqui? - revirei os olhos. Se quer falar "com esse veado, bichinha", etc, então diga direito, Sykes. Ele me encarou como se ouvisse meus pensamentos e eu realmente estava quase acreditando nisso. Sai de meus pensamentos quando senti James cutucar nas costelas. Olhei em sua direção e seus olhos azuis praticamente diziam "corra enquanto pode, idiota!"  
-Estava.. pedindo gentilmente pro Horan aqui fazer meu trabalho de.. de Física. - gentilmente.. essa é a palavra que ele deve usar para dizer que "me bateria se isso não fosse como ele queria". Me pergunto como ele pode enganar o Nathan sendo que ele senta em minha mesa algumas vezes. Provavelmente não o engana. - Certo, Horan? - bateu seus ombros nos meus de modo amigável, mas que pareceria agressivo.  
Acenei nervosamente com a cabeça e sai dali o mais rápido que pude mancando. Com Nathan em meus calcanhares.  
-Espere aí, Horan. - Sykes comanda, puxando-me pelos ombros e virando-me. - Então, além do Styles, resolveu o substituir pelo James?   
Olhei-o nos olhos, sério. Ele realmente quer acabar com minha vida social na escola, não? Daqui a pouco é capaz de não deixar-me sequer andar com Lou.   
-Ele só estava fazendo o que você provavelmente o mandou fazer, Sykes. - retruquei com uma careta quando disse seu sobrenome. - Me incomodando.   
-Eu nunca faria isso com você, babe. - "consolou-me" com uma voz enjoativa, que eu posso ou não ter achado fofa. Argh. - James não vai mais chegar perto de você, babe.   
Acho que meus olhos se arregalaram, porque ele perguntou:   
-O que houve? Surpreso por eu te dar tamanho presente? - piscou e deu meia volta, afastando-se de mim.  
-Vá se fuder, Nathan James. - murmurei entredentes.  
***  
Saí do prédio do colégio rindo com Lou por causa de uma mensagem que Jay acabara de mandar-me. Dei um tapa no meu amigo de brincadeira e ri ainda mais pelo grito afeminado que deu.   
-O Zain deveria estar aqui para me proteger. - resmungou ele quase fazendo beiço.  
Mostrei a língua.  
-Quem mostra a língua quer beijo. - a voz de Nathan falou perto de mim. Respirei fundo e esperei que ele viesse ao meu lado. Inclinou-se sobre mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Espero que somente o meu.  
Segurei a vontade de morder o lábio, pois sabia que ele poderia interpretar de maneira errada. Louis bufou e olhei pra ele e assenti, logo começamos a andar mais rapidamente.  
-Nanana. - Nathan murmurou, então fez "tsc, tsc". - Ah, Tomlinson, para você saber, Tom cansou de lhe perseguir.   
Lou deu meia volta, puxando-me junto pelo pulso. Sua expressão era de descrença e deboche.  
Nathan olhou para sua mão em meu pulso - ou melhor dizendo, tentou destrui-la com o olhar - e então disse suavemente:  
-Se não quer acreditar.. - levantou o olhar para meus olhos e segurei a respiração. Por que seus olhos têm tamanho poder sobre mim? - Babe.. - cantarolou meloso - você pode ter uma surpresinha hoje. - piscou um olho e foi-se abruptamente.  
Louis recomeçou a caminhada e o segui.   
-Então - começou ele após uns instantes de silêncio -, você acha que o Parker vai parar mesmo? - ele ainda parecia não acreditar.  
-É provável, Lou. - assegurei de modo que realmente não era seguro.  
Louis assentiu e nos despedimos em sua casa após uns minutos de caminhada. Cheguei na minha pouco depois.  
-Como foi na escola, filho? - minha mãe pediu, o que era estranho. Não por que ela não se importava, mas porque ela nunca está em casa a essa hora.  
-Bem.. - respondi lentamente. - Não é por nada, não, mas você está aqui?  
-Tive que ir no banco pro trabalho e eles decidiram me dar trinta minutos para isso, mas só gastei uns dez. - respondeu ela enquanto eu preparava um sanduíche.  
Assenti e fui para meu quarto com o sanduíche já pronto.  
Após um tempo assistindo tv e lanchando, minha mãe gritou um "tchau" e logo após a campainha tocou. Pensando que ela havia esquecido a chave novamente, sai do quarto e parei no inicio da escada quando a ouvi:  
-Oh, você é o James? - uma voz abafada respondeu enquanto eu agradecia a Zain por ter me convencido a contar sobre nosso "namoro" a Jay. - O namorado do Niall.  
Decidi que era hora de apresentá-lo à minha mãe e desci a escada quase correndo e já ia falando "Jay" quando vi a pessoa na porta.  
-Não, mãe. Esse é um.. colega, não é o Jay. - disse com a voz vacilante.   
-Vim aqui porque preciso da ajuda do Ni numa coisa, senhora Horan. - Nathan adicionou.  
-Me chame de Maura, querido. - tenho quase certeza de que enruguei o nariz por causa desse adjetivo. - Bom, Nialler, vou indo. Se comporte. - e assim ela saiu de casa após Sykes entrar, e bateu a porta.  
Encarei os olhos verdes de Nathan - que eu posso ou não achar hipnotizantes - o melhor que pude, enquanto ele ficava lá, parado em frente da porta com o sorrisinho maldoso dele.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui? - pedi o mais intimidante que consegui, o que não deve ter sido muito pois ele sorriu ainda mais.  
-Ora, já esqueceu que lhe prometi uma surpresa, Horan? - aproximou-se de mim. - Era pra ter te pego sozinho, mas olhe só! Conheci a sogra do James. - ele disse como pergunta e afirmação, e com um tom de voz perigoso. - Do James! Você por acaso está namorando o McGuiness, sua putinha?   
Respirei fundo, e ele aproximando-se ainda mais. Me fudi.


	10. Reviravoltas

-Não acho que meu melhor amigo seja o garoto certo para você, Horan. - argumenta ele, aproximando-se ainda mais.  
-Por que? – retruco raivosamente com um súbito surto de coragem. Isso parece somente divertir Sykes, porque o moreno sorri malicioso.  
-Porque você é meu. - ele sussurra contra meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo logo em seguida.  
Eu sou seu? penso enquanto ele move os lábios para meu pescoço.   
-Você é meu, Horan, não do Styles ou do James. Eu preciso do meu saco de pancadas. - ele diz com o rosto a centímetros do meu, com um tom tão suave que parece uma declaração verdadeira, uma declaração para seu “saco de pancadas”. Obviamente.  
-Claro. - murmuro sarcasticamente segurando-me para não olhar para seus lábios. - Obviamente. Com certeza. Absolut-   
Arregalo os olhos, surpreso. Nathan me fez calar a boca – quando começo a ser sarcástico, é difícil me fazer parar -, mas não com o tradicional soco na boca do estômago; com um beijo.  
Apesar de eu não responder, Nathan continua com os lábios sobre os meus, logo ficando impaciente e começando a puxar meu lábio inferior forçando-me a abrir minha boca. Sem esperar sequer mais um segundo, sua língua a explora. Sei que não deveria, mas estou correspondendo, e gostando desse beijo.   
Coloco as mãos em seu peito na tentativa de empurrá-lo para longe de mim. Isso obviamente não funciona, tanto porque ele é mais forte que eu, assim como é mais forte que minha vontade. Porém, isso faz com que ele saia de um transe e se separe de mim. Abro meus olhos para ver seus próprios olhos verdes arregalados.  
Ficamos em silêncio, eu estou somente esperando por sua explosão enquanto ele parece absorver tudo o que aconteceu.  
De repente, ele aproxima-se novamente e eu não posso evitar de pensar que me dará mais um beijo, mas ele coloca os lábios em meu pescoço. Arregalo os olhos, já sabendo onde isso tudo irá parar.  
-O beijo – ele diz com veneno – nunca aconteceu. E se divirta explicando esse chupão para seu namoradinho.  
E com isso, ele sai de minha casa. Como eu gostaria que de minha vida também.  
**  
-James veio aqui depois de seu colega, Niall? - minha mãe pediu quando percebeu o novo chupão em meu pescoço.  
-Er, sim. - respondo timidamente e agradecendo o fato de ela não se importar com coisas assim. - Nathan, meu colega, veio aqui porque precisava de ajuda em... - procuro em minha mente uma matéria em que eu tiro boas notas, o que não era assim tão fácil. - Inglês. - Inglês era uma resposta que poderia me salvar pois qualquer coisa poderia dizer que Zain me dera dicas.  
-Convide James para jantar aqui mês que vem, Niall. - ela pede, me fazendo ficar ansioso. Após recolher os utensílios usados e colocar na pia, ela diz boa-noite e vai para seu quarto. Vou para o meu logo em seguida e sento na beirada da cama. Colocando a cabeça entre minhas mãos que tem apoio em meus joelhos, suspiro.  
Sei que poderia simplesmente dizer à minha mãe que eu e James terminamos, mas então eu não teria nenhuma desculpa para os chupões que continuariam a aparecer “misteriosamente” em meu pescoço.  
Suspiro profundamente mais uma vez e decido que seria melhor dormir. Torcer para que Nathan tenha desistido de mim. Claro, como se isso fosse acontecer.  
**  
O dia chegara e eu me preparava para mais bullying e provocações. Para falar a verdade, Nathan não me batia tanto quanto antigamente, ele estava inclinado para provocações agora que sabia o efeito que ele tinha sobre mim.  
-Babe. - ele sussurrou em minhas costas, como se estivesse aliviado. - Como foi seu dia ontem? - pergunta com um sorriso maldoso de lado.  
-Ótimo assim que você saiu da minha frente. - cuspo rudemente.  
Fazendo “tsc, tsc”, Sykes apareceu em minha frente, com um sorriso tão grande que você poderia pensar que ele realmente estava feliz em me ver. De repente, ele me abraça.   
“E daí, Niall? Ele já te beijou e te dá chupões, que que tem demais num abraço?” minha mente ironiza. O problema é que ele nunca fez isso, e abraços são coisas tão amigáveis, que é difícil de acreditar que o Nathan James Sykes está fazendo esse gesto.  
-Abrace de volta. - ele silva em meu ouvido, e é então que vejo James olhando para nós com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo intrigada e preocupada. Reviro os olhos mas “abraço” Nathan de qualquer forma. Obviamente ele só está fazendo isso porque pensa que James e eu estamos namorando. Pouco tempo depois, ele me solta, sorrindo. Espero por uma frase mordaz, mas ele simplesmente vira-se e entra na escola.  
***  
Não sinto borboletas na barriga quando Harry está por perto, nem sequer um aperto no estômago quando Liam e ele se beijam. Descobri isso hoje, quando eles realmente assumiram estarem namorando. Quero dizer, eles obviamente não se aproximaram de mim dizendo “Niall, estamos namorando, e queremos que você seja o padrinho”. Eles simplesmente se despediram por causa das aulas com um beijo. Um beijo que cá entre nós foi realmente esclarecedor – como se os sinais que eles estavam dando antes já não o eram o suficiente.  
Rindo da história mais recente de Lou sobre Zayn, saio da escola com meu amigo.   
-Cara, vocês são ridículos. - comento com ele, escorando meu braço em seu ombro. Louee me olha com um olhar “eu sei, cara” e rimos mais um pouco.  
Infelizmente, a risada não dura muito. Nossos olhos encontram Nathan, Tom e Max parados; Nathan está nos olhando com um sorriso cínico, enquanto o casal está ocupado demais olhando um nos olhos do outro. Ugh, eu odeio estar solteiro, apesar de ter estado solteiro por 17 anos. Logo, porém, Tom olha em nossa direção, e por incrível que pareça, desvia o olhar como se não tivesse acabado de encontrar sua vítima favorita. Ao que posso ver daqui, Max lhe dá um sorriso orgulhoso.   
Encolho os ombros em direção a Lou e calmamente passamos por eles. Ou tentamos.  
-Babe. - Sykes me chama assim que estamos em sua frente, movendo o dedo indicador e o do meio num sentido de chamar. - Venha cá, amor. - franzo o cenho ao uso da nova palavra, e somente me viro para ele, junto de Louis. - Vou sentir sua falta. - fala quando se aproxima de mim o bastante, olhando em meus olhos e em seguida dando-me um beijo na bochecha. Ainda atônito, viro o rosto para o lado com o impacto do tapa que o moreno me dá logo após.   
-Seu filho da mãe! - exclama Louis pegando meu queixo com a mão, investigando a marca vermelha de uma mão em meu rosto, provavelmente. Nathan simplesmente levanta o lado esquerdo do lábio superior.   
-Só para não perder o hábito. - explica quando se vira para Tom e Max, que somente observavam a cena.  
Sacudindo a cabeça para Lou, pego-o pelo pulso e continuamos nossa caminhada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se minha face não estivesse ardendo.  
***  
Como se num passe de mágica, o primeiro trimestre do ano letivo já havia se passado. As folhas das árvores tinham aquele tom amarelado e os galhos mais quebradiços que o normal, o vento frio soprava castigando tanto a natureza quanto nós mesmos, que nos obrigávamos a usar roupas mais grossas.   
Uma coisa que eu estranhava era a mudança mais do que sutil na personalidade de Nathan. Fazia quase um mês que ele me deu o último tapa, e uma semana e meia que o último chupão apareceu em meu pescoço. O moreno me olhava, piscava e girava para o outro lado. Ele estava flertando comigo, mas de um jeito normal, como qualquer garoto de 17 anos faria.   
-Ele mudou, Den. - comento com minha cunhada enquanto brinco com Theo. A escola fizera uma pausa de uma semana por causa da morte de uma tia do diretor, então aproveitei para ficar com meu pai, onde Greg e Denise foram visitar nesse dia.  
-Mas não foi para o melhor, Niall? - pergunta-me a loura com aquela voz suave de mãe. Acenei com a cabeça ligeiramente, entregando meu sobrinho para a mãe. - Então, querido, encoraje essa mudança. - sorri uma última vez e sobe para o quarto para trocar Theo.   
Talvez se eu encorajasse a mudança, me livraria de um fardo da minha vida. Sacudo a cabeça, sorrindo. Denise sempre está certa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então.. que tal o beijo? *w*


End file.
